Koishikute
by ViRgO2
Summary: Sango a Junior at Nakamachi high school is madly in love with Miroku her teacher. "Hurt her, Miroku. Hurt her and save both of you" MirSan, (minor SessSan, InuSan)
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone* Well I decided to write another Miroku/ Sango fic so here it is. But this fic is different from all of the other modernized Inuyasha storeys. Miroku is a high school teacher and Sango is a student at the school he teaches. To get whats going on in this story you kinda have to know the background to a Japanese high school.  
  
Well first of all you the school year usually starts on September but in Japan it starts from April.   
Its also illegal for a person ( both male and female) over the age of 20 (adult ) to go out or to have an relationship with a person under the age 20 ( child ). So this fic is going to be based on that.  
  
I got the idea of the fic from another manga that I was reading and I absolutely loved it so I decided to make a fic based on it.  
  
Yea, and if there is anything you don't understand about this fic plz. mail me or review and ask ok?  
  
Don't forget to review after you read the story** I will only continue if I get at least 5 reviews!   
  
ViRgO*  
**********************************************************************  
Beloved   
  
Chapter 1  
  
ViRgO  
  
***************************************************************  
  
" Sango.... You know, you should definitely get a boyfriend." said one of Sango's friend Rie fixing her hair.  
  
" What brings you to that?" Sango asked blushing a little.  
  
" I mean you were the once saying -I'm gonna get a boyfriend in high school-" said Aki.  
  
" Did I say that?..." said Sango.  
  
Aki, Rei and Sango were best friends ever since middle school. They were in the Junior class of the Nakamachi High School (A/N totally made up name...lol)  
  
" You've dumped five guys ever since we moved up to High school......I mean hello who would dump the basket ball captain, the base ball captain, the track team captain, the tennis captain, and the most popular guy at school.....grrrrrrrrrrr...." said Aki grinding her teeth together.  
  
" Oh yea~ Sango do you wanna come to a gokon* ( A/N Translation at the end of the fic) this Saturday, we were actually looking for a girl to come cuz the number of people going are odd and we need to make it even." said Rie looking very excited.  
  
" Plus, I heard that the guys coming are really really hot, and that their all really sporty." said Rie looking even more excited.  
  
" Oh... Sorry I can't I'm busy this Saturday." said Sango looking at Rie.  
  
" SEE !!! Your doing it again!!" said Aki grabbing on to Sango's shoulder shaking her. " Spit it out!! Who are you going out with!! You can't hide anything from us!!"  
  
" I'm not hiding anything!!" said Sango trying to free herself from Aki.  
  
" You guys are still here?" said a tall man as the three girls turned to face him.  
  
" I need some help in getting some papers together can two of you come help me?" he spoke again making Sango blush a little.  
  
" Are we ganna get anything in return for that?" said Rie.  
  
" No way." the tall handsome man spoke again.  
  
" Then it looks like your not gonna get any help." said Aki.  
  
" ...........You guys are so.....fine...." said the man looking frustrated.  
  
" I'll help" said Sango as the tall man nodded to her and walked out of the room.  
  
" Your such a good girl Sango!! We'll wait here." said Rie with a little wave to Sango.  
  
Sango walked out of the class closing the door behind her. Sango walked a little faster so she was a step behind the tall man.  
  
- I have a boyfriend but I can't say it to anyone, my boy friend is....my high school homeroom teacher... Miroku Shinada-  
  
" Ne Sensei* ( A/N translation at the end of the fic.) I just got asked to a gokon*. Rie and Aki said I should get a boyfriend."  
  
"If you have time to do that kind of useless thing why don't you study instead." said Miroku as he walked into a classroom with stacks of paper on every desk in the room.  
  
" Ok all you have to do is go around the class starting here and just get one paper from each an..." Miroku stopped when he felt Sango's arms wrap around him from the back.  
  
Miroku looked back at Sango and and shoved her arms away.  
  
" Then staple them when you get stacks of ten. Do it SERIOUSLY" said Miroku.  
  
"............. Whats wrong with it .... no ones here...." said Sango looking a bit mad yet blushing.  
  
" That's not the problem here, we have to be a little more careful." said Miroku interrupted by Sango's cell phone ringing.  
  
" Oh... it was Sesshomaru-san" said Sango looking at her phone.  
  
" WHAT!! You kept contact with him?" said Miroku looking a little nervous and mad.  
  
" Yea he changed his hand phone to a type that we can send messages to each other! Its his first message to me, do you wanna read it?" said Sango smiling down at her phone.  
  
Sesshomaru was Miroku's friend. They graduated from the same middle, high, and college.  
  
".............................." Miroku turned his attention back on to his papers.   
  
" Aha! Your jealous!"  
  
" Stop saying foolish things." said Miroku looking mad.  
  
" What do you mean foolish...?" said Sango looking up at Miroku looking upset at what he just said.  
  
" I might be cheating on you and having an affair with Sesshomaru-san! Does that still sound foolish to you? Do you still not care at all if I was cheating on you with your best friend?"  
  
" If your not gonna help, just get out of here. I'll do it by my self." said Miroku counting the papers in his hand.  
  
-At school Sensei is so cold and mean and I hate him...We've been going out for a year now...He asked me out on my birth day during the summer of my freshmen year. ( A/N remember the school system in Japan ? So Sango will remain a freshmen after the summer holidays. And since Japan has 3 High school years and not 4 she's a Junior now and not a Sophomore ) There was a festival using our school campus so almost all of the students and teachers who attended the school were there among other public people. Sensei said he wasn't able look at me as his student anymore and that he loved me the way I loved him, then he added 'I'll go out with you when you graduate high school, but until then we are a teacher and a student.' When he said that to me I was completely not in this world, for some reason I said ok to what he said. Back then I was satisfied with making sure about his feeling towards me but now.....-  
  
"Thanx, hey wait do you want a drink or something? I'll pay for it." said Miroku as Sango walked passed him to the other side of the class looking very pissed off.  
  
" Are you crazy? Im not a kid you know!" said Sango almost shouting at Miroku who was looking very pissed off too.  
  
"SHINADA- SENSEI" came in a few girls making a circle around Miroku.  
  
" Remember the project that you gave us last week? Look what we found." said one of the girls to Miroku blushing with a very high pitched voice.  
  
- What the....-   
  
"Wow, this is great!" said Miroku looking very angelic.  
  
-Look at him... he has his perverted face on.... that....Baka!!-  
  
Miroku glanced over at Sango. "Ok girls go ahead ill be there in a minute."  
  
Sango was now glaring at the girls leaving the class room. Miroku slowly approach Sango and whispered " I'll call you tonight."  
  
-THAT'S IT-  
  
" YOU HORNY BASTARD!" with that Sango kicked Miroku in the back of his leg.  
  
" OWWW.... What the hell you....owwww." Miroku was now holding on to his leg, looking very hurt.  
  
"Sensei?" said one of the girls who was still in the class as Sango stomped out of the room.  
  
-Did he think he could get me in a good mood by calling me? Hell no!!-  
  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting.." came Sango running to Aki and Rie.  
  
"That was fast" said Aki.  
  
"Ok I found this place and they have the best cake there and the guy who works there... Oh god he makes me druel..." said Rie.  
  
"That's all you think about." said Aki joking around with Rie.  
  
-Sensei and I can never act like were going out together and I know that... The only time were able to meet is on our birth days or Christmas or some special day... Other then that some rare phone calls that comes once in a while. We've never even kissed once since we went out...I love him so much more then how much I used to.... I wanna spend more time with him....-  
  
Sango got out her cell phone and pressed some number's on it.  
  
-I have feelings too you know Sensei.-  
  
To be continued.....(Maybe the end)  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
TRANSLATION-  
  
Gokon- Its like a little get together of guys and girls usually held at a resturant or a karaoke room. Usually done with the same number of guys and girls eg.4x4 or 3x3.  
  
Sensei- Teacher.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story! I have you enjoyed this story!!  
  
Reviews make me really happy so plz review!! I will only continue this story if I get at least 5 reviews!  
  
Once again Thank you! \ (^-^) /  
  
ViRgO* 


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two-**

Koishikute

_Virgo_

* * *

Though he never showed it, or said it out load… he was madly in love with Sango. She was beautiful, smart, with an amazing personality. Sango was the best, yet the worst thing that had ever happened to Miroku. She taught him was real love was. Before he met her, love was an equivalent of sex, but Sango had changed everything. For the first time in his life, he realized that love wasn't at all like what you read in books or see on stupid soap operas. You had to sacrifice, suppress your feelings in order to protect your lover, even if it meant pushing her away.

* * *

Miroku had two drinks already. He wasn't drunk… not yet.

"Miroku, buddy," said Seshomaru, Mirkokus close friend.

"What is it Seshomaru?"

"I know this sounds weird, but… uh… Sango… she called me today," Seshomaru observed Miroku closely.

"What about her?" was it just Seshomaru, or was Miroku looking really mad?

"We talked on the phone for a while today, she's really unhappy about your relationship with her," said Seshomaru observing Mirokus expressions. "and… she wanted to talk to me today so I invited her here…." Seshomaru lifted his wrist to check the time.

"WHAT? She's under-aged! This is a bar for Gods sake!" said Miroku slamming his fist down on the bar counter.

That was when Miroku and Seshomaru heard whispers and whistles over the soft music. Sango was standing by the entrance looking extra radiant then ever. She looked around the bar a little nervous. Spotting Seshomaru and Miroku, a smile went through her worried face.

"Sorry I'm late," said Sango kissing Seshomaru on the cheek. "Thank You for inviting me today." She looked over to Miroku and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. When Miroku pulled back, Sango couldn't help but get a bit hurt. She blinked and her eyes were quickly filled with tears.

"Sango! This is a bar! Your still 17 and its illegal for you to come in here and you'll get expelled if you are caught, not only in a bar but with your teacher!" shouted Miroku. He knew he wasn't making sense. All he knew was that he was shouting at her.

"Stop it Miroku, you've said enough!" placing a hand on Sangos solder.

Everything had gone wrong. Seshomaru had it all planed, he was going to leave and leave to two lovers together but look what mess he has to deal with now.

Sango couldn't help but cry. She had spent a long time curling her hair and putting on makeup. When she called Seshomaru, she was touched by his generosity in willing to cooperate in her little plan.

"I'm leaving," said Sango wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She got up and ran for the door almost tripping from wearing her uncomfortable high heels.

Miroku and Seshomaru looked out the door where Sango had left from.

"So, Miroku, who's gonna go after her? Me? Or you?" said Seshomaru crossing his hands over his chest.

Without saying a word, Miroku got up and ran out of the bar.

* * *

You know when everything just goes wrong?

Sango had not only been humiliated in front of Seshomaru and everyone in the bar, one side of high heel had broken. She had missed the last train and she didn't have enough money to go home on a taxi.

'_I shouldn't have come out tonight… I knew something bad was going to happen'._ Though Sango to herself kicking an empty beer bottle down the street, not knowing what to do or where to go next.

She felt a hand on her solder, turning around she found Miroku staring back at her. She was unable to read his emotions. Was he mad, happy, sad…What was it?

Without saying a word, Miroku took Sangos hand and began walking towards his car. He was a little drunk, and he knew driving while drunk wasn't right…but he couldn't care much…not right now.

* * *

The ride back to her house was in silence. Neither one of them were willing to talk.

Miroku turned the car off and cupped his head in his hands.

"Sango…."

"I'm not asking too much Sensei am I? All I want is…." She wasn't able to finish before tears began to pour down from her eyes.

Sango opened the car door and slammed it behind her, running up to her house.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review. I'm open to any suggestions by the way. 


End file.
